Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mass transit vehicles and, more particularly, to dispensing anti-icing fluid on power rails which supply electrical power to such mass transit vehicles.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, anti-icing systems of mass transit vehicles were configured to continuously dispense anti-icing fluid onto power rails that provided power to the mass transit vehicles via one or more power collecting shoes of each mass transit vehicle regardless of whether one or more sections of the power rail require anti-icing fluid. To this end, exposed or uncovered sections of a power rail subject to ice forming thereon, e.g., freezing rain and/or melting snow that subsequently freezes, obviously benefits from the application of anti-icing fluid thereon. However, covered sections of the power rail, for example sections of the power rail passing through tunnels or covered passenger stations, where the power rail is not exposed to water and, hence, said water freezing thereon, do not benefit by the application of the anti-icing fluid. Indeed, application or dispersing of anti-icing fluid on areas of the power rail that are covered is not only a waste of the anti-icing fluid but is also not environmentally friendly.